In the past, a wide variety of portable lights, particularly portable work lights, have been developed. Prior portable lights vary from relatively large halogen lights mounted on tripods to relatively small trouble lights that use incandescent bulbs. Large halogen work lights are unsuitable for use in many environments. While desirable in some environments, the intensity of the light produced by large halogen work lights can be overpowering in confined quarters. Moreover, the large "head" of large halogen work lights make them unsuitable for use in many environments. As a result, large halogen work lights are generally unsuitable for use as trouble lights, workbench lights, automobile repair working lights, etc. The most common portable light used in such environments is a conventional trouble light, which comprises an incandescent bulb mounted in a socket surrounded by a protective housing. One side of the housing includes a screen that can be rotated open or removed to replace the bulb. Extending outwardly from one end of the housing is a grounded cord. Extending outwardly from the other end of the housing is a hook for hanging the light from a suitable support. Some alternative portable lights have included a clamp and a relatively large reflector that surrounds an incandescent bulb. Because the clamp mechanisms have been weak, they have not been entirely satisfactory. Further, the large reflector makes such lamps undesirable for use in many circumstances.
The present invention is directed to providing a halogen light that, while being portable, overcomes both the large size disadvantages of prior art halogen work lights and the mounting and other disadvantages of incandescent trouble lights.